fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 7/3/16
SEGMENT 1: Finn Balor comes out alone to a big pop. '' Balor: Bray Wyatt, you called me a liar. Why? Is it because you’re jealous that my friends in the Bullet Club look to me as a brother and not a monster? I’m not hiding anything, so I don’t know what you want. But whatever it is you THINK I’m hiding, you’re willing to go to war for. So if it’s a war you want, it’s a war you’ll have. Now, I’ve spoken to Shane McMahon about match stipulations and he’s come up with something very unique. A cage, but not a tag team match. One member of each faction goes in at once, and when one side’s member is eliminated, their next member steps in. Once you’re in that cage, no rules, and no mercy. Are you sure you Wyatt’s want to step into the ring with the kings of anarchy? It’s your death sentence – ''Luke Harper comes out to the ramp. '' Harper: Finn… The Wyatt’s fear nothing. And you may have fooled your friends but you haven’t fooled us. You have what Bray needs, and as his family, we’re going to take it from you. Tonight though, you’re facing me. And I’m going to give you a preview of the hell to come at Dominion. ''Harper drops the mic and walks to the back. '' '''MATCH 1:' AJ Styles and Kenny Omega vs Erick Rowan and Elias Samson Samson and Rowan win at 12 minutes when Rowan takes Omega out with a powerslam. After the match, Strowman comes down for the beatdown but Corbin levels the odds again. The Wyatt Family however manages to drive the Bullet Club away, and Strowman stands in the ring staring down Corbin. SEGMENT 2: Chris Jericho is backstage. '' Jericho: Who the hell does Randy Orton think he is? He’s no legend killer, and these definitely aren’t his prime years. I’m going to show this kid just what the hell respect is all about at DOW. ''Jericho turns and starts to head out when he comes face to face with Shinsuke Nakamura. '' Nakamura: You whine a lot, Chris. I don’t like it. How about tonight you face me, and I shut you up. Jericho: LISTEN. I’M TIRED OF LITTLE SHITS LIKE YOU DISRESPECTING ME. YOU WANT A MATCH? FINE. ''Jericho storms out as Nakamura laughs. '' '''MATCH 2:' Big E and Kofi Kingston w/ Xavier Woods vs Neville and Kalisto The New Day wins at 7 minutes when Big E gets the Big Ending on Kalisto. SEGMENT 3: Xavier grabs mics for the New Day and gets in the ring. '' Woods: The New Day is HAPPY FOR ONCE! Not only have we for the past 2 weeks disassembled men like Hideo Itami, Neville, and Kalisto – who cares that we lost to the Wyatt booty’s – but now the New Day heard some good news backstage! There will be a four way tag team match to determine the interpromotional World Tag Team Champions! And the NEWWWWWW DAYYYYYYYYY IS IN! ''The New Day starts dancing until the MCMG theme song hits and Sabin and Shelley come to the ramp. '' Sabin: Actually you’re not the only team in it. If we want those titles on Chaos, we’re going to have to do it. Big E: Are you saying the New Day can’t do it? Are you guys the Motor City Machine Booty’s? Shelley: Wow you’re funny. No. We’re a serious team. So how about next week you face us and let us show you that? Woods: The New Day has nothing to learn from you. But we never back down from a fight… because, NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! ''The New Day dances as the segment ends. '' '''MATCH 3:' Kazuchika Okada vs Tyler Breeze Breeze puts on a competitive match but Okada wins at 15 minutes with a Rainmaker. After the match, Tanahashi comes down to the ring and stares down with Okada. Okada shoves Tanahashi out of the way as he walks to the back. SEGMENT 4: A vignette airs for a new superstar debuting in 3 weeks’ time on the Chaos after DOW. '' ''Pentagon is backstage in his den. '' Pentagon: Rey Mysterio… hijo de puta, porque vienes a Chaos? Quieries mortar de Pentagon? For you Americans, I am asking if this son of a bitch came to Chaos to die at the hands of Pentagon, because that’s what’s going to happen. Rey, perhaps you didn’t like what I said about luchadores, but it’s true. You all lie. So do you Rey. That’s why I’m going to make you suffer. So accept my challenge, at Dominion of Wrestling. Face me, and defend your fellow luchadores, or die trying. '''MATCH 4:' Chris Jericho vs Shinsuke Nakamura Nakamura wins at 14 minutes with a Boma-Ye when Randy Orton comes out and distracts Jericho. After the match, Orton enters the ring and drops Y2J with an RKO. Orton poses over Jericho until Kevin Owens comes out and beats down Nakamura while he’s walking back on the ramp. Owens then drops Nakamura with a powerbomb and continues the beatdown until Orton stops him. Orton sends Owens packing. Owens vs Orton is announced for next week. MAIN EVENT: Finn Balor vs Luke Harper Balor picks up the win at 10 minutes with the Bloody Sunday. SEGMENT 5: ''The lights go out after the match and The Wyatt Family appears in the ring. The titantron displays the members of the Bullet Club beaten up and laid out backstage. Balor tries to fight back but Strowman takes him down with a chokeslam. Bray Wyatt grabs Balor and lifts him up. Wyatt holds his lantern over Balor and begins to laugh. The show ends with the Wyatt Family standing over the downed Balor. ''